


Sleep Tight

by Riona



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, awkward bedsharing, i'm sorry! i tried!, the ship is both very slight and more a v than a true trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riona/pseuds/Riona
Summary: Akamatsu, Hinata and Naegi awkwardly share a room, and then awkwardly share a bed. That's the entire plot of this fic.





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> In the V3 demo, Kaede, Naegi and Hinata share a room. With one bed. They never actually sleep in it, because a murder inconsiderately gets in the way, but it's been haunting me ever since I played it. I can't believe the demo gave me a ship between Kaede and two characters she never canonically meets. Here's a fic in which the demo murder doesn't happen and they actually have to deal with the room-sharing thing.
> 
> I'm used to first names for the V3 characters, but Hinata and Naegi are very much their surnames to me, and it seemed strange to mix the two in this fic!

“It’s weird, right?” Akamatsu asks. “I mean, it’s not like anyone else has to share a room! Two people, maybe, but why would they cram _three_ people in together?”

Naegi laughs a little, uncomfortably. “I’m sorry, Akamatsu-san.”

“What, no, you don’t have to apologise!” Akamatsu exclaims. “You’re just as stuck with this situation as I am. I know it’s not your fault.” She tilts her head, narrowing her eyes. “Unless you asked Monokuma to get you into a room with a girl?”

Naegi flushes. “I wouldn’t—”

Akamatsu laughs. “I know. I’m just teasing. Sorry, that was kind of mean of me.”

“I could ask whether one of the others would take me in,” Hinata says. “I don’t... really know anyone yet, but it’d give all of us some more space.”

Akamatsu hesitates.

She’s grateful for the offer. And it _does_ make sense. And – and it’s not like she actually expects anyone to get hurt. She hasn’t really got to know the people here yet, but they’re just _people_ ; they’ll have principles just like anyone else. It’s not that easy to push someone into committing murder.

But...

“It’s kind of the safest possible system, isn’t it?” she asks. “You know, staying in threes.”

Hinata looks at her for a moment. Casts a slightly embarrassed, guilty glance at Naegi. “You mean because...”

Naegi catches on an instant later and goes wide-eyed. “No, I’m not – I wouldn’t kill anyone, I swear!”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t,” Akamatsu reassures him, hastily. “It’s just...”

There’s no good way to finish that sentence, is there? _It’s just... what if you would?_

She has a good feeling about Naegi. She does. She thinks she can trust him. It’s just... in a situation like this, she doesn’t know if ‘thinks’ is good enough.

_I wouldn’t want to be alone with Hinata-kun either,_ she almost says, but she suspects that won’t make things better.

“Honestly,” Hinata says, “if you guys are okay with it, I’d probably prefer to stay here. Like I said, I don’t know anyone yet. I could end up making a bad choice of roommate.”

“Yeah, I’d stay away from Creepy Mask Guy,” Akamatsu says. “Seriously, stay here with us.” She sends him a wink, just to say she’s caught what he’s done and she’s grateful for it. If the three of them openly suspect each other, sharing a room will become awkward very quickly. Easier to tell themselves they’re sharing because they know they can trust each other.

Hinata looks startled, and then a little flustered. Glances away. Maybe thank-you winks aren’t the best way of avoiding awkwardness either.

-

They spend the day walking the perimeter of that weird wall surrounding this place, looking for weak points in it. When darkness falls, though, they make their way back to the dorms.

They haven’t found anything. It’s frustrating, but it just means they’ll have to try harder tomorrow. Maybe, if they give Hoshi a tennis racquet and a steel ball, he’ll be able to break straight through that wall.

Somehow, Akamatsu suspects Hoshi wouldn’t like that plan, but it might be worth bearing in mind.

Hinata unlocks the door to their room; apparently, even though there are three of them, they only get one key, which is pretty ridiculous. Akamatsu suggested that Hinata should be the one to hold on to it because – honestly, because she thinks that, of the three of them, he’d be the hardest to overpower and take the key from, and she _hates_ that she has to think like that.

It’s gonna be fine. They’ll all get to know each other, they’ll all be able to trust each other soon. It’s still day one. These things take time. They’ll bond under adversity, they’ll break out, and she’s pretty sure that, after this weird experience, they’re all going to be friends for life.

Akamatsu walks into the room with a sigh, shrugging off her backpack, and...

The first thing she notices: something’s wrong. She doesn’t know what, but Hinata and Naegi are standing, frozen, just _staring_ at the bed.

She looks over Naegi’s shoulder. She can’t see what’s got them so freaked out. It’s just a normal bed, just...

A normal bed.

_One_ normal bed.

It’s a _big_ bed, yeah, but...

“Oh,” she says. “Guess we should’ve thought of this earlier.”

“I can sleep on the floor,” Hinata says.

Akamatsu shakes her head. “I’ll take the floor. That way you guys can share, right?”

They both start protesting simultaneously. She cuts them off.

“Look, here’s the way I see it. If _I_ sleep with one of you, it’s gonna be weird.” She stumbles over her words a little halfway through her sentence; she hopes they don’t notice. “So I should be on the floor. At least this way two people get the bed.”

Naegi shifts on his feet. “I’ll feel bad if you’re on the floor.”

“Then you’re just gonna have to feel bad, ’cause that’s where I’m sleeping.”

“If Hinata-kun and I both sleep on the floor—”

“Then you’re stupid, and I’m _still_ gonna stay on the floor, so no one gets the bed.”

Hinata smiles a little. “I guess I’m taking up your offer, then. Thanks.”

Naegi hesitates. “If you’re both okay with it.”

-

Akamatsu can’t sleep.

To be honest, that’s probably normal when you’ve been shut up in some weird school and told by a robot bear that you’re expected to kill each other. But the fact that she’s lying on carpet probably isn’t _helping_.

She pushes herself up to sit, looking longingly at the bed.

Naegi is sleeping on his side, curled up, his knees almost drawn up to his chest, his hands up by his face. Hinata’s been shifting around a lot, and by this point he’s almost face-down, his nose half-buried in the pillow. She has no idea how he can sleep like that, but he seems to be managing it somehow.

They’re turned away from each other; they’ve both gravitated towards the edges of the bed.

There’s space for a person between them.

Not that she’s making any plans, or anything. It’s just... something she’s noticed.

Okay. Here’s the thing. She’s an early riser. She hasn’t known these guys long enough to know their sleeping habits, but she knows she tends to wake up earlier than most. So, if she _accidentally_ happens to crawl onto her room’s boy-filled bed and get a few hours’ sleep, she’ll probably wake up before them, right? And then she can get off the bed before they’re even aware she was there. Nobody has to know.

She could really do with some sleep and nobody is allowed to judge her.

Slowly, carefully, Akamatsu crawls onto the foot of the bed. Pauses, watching to see whether anyone stirs. She doesn’t want to make things awkward, and she _really_ doesn’t want to freak anyone out; when you’ve been primed to expect murder attempts, it’s probably pretty unsettling to wake up and realise someone’s very slowly crawling into bed with you.

Nobody moves.

She shifts further up the bed, settles herself between them. She can’t risk actually trying to get under the covers, but it’s not too cold. The boys are sleeping on top of the covers themselves, actually; she can feel the warmth radiating from Naegi’s back, from Hinata’s side.

She closes her eyes.

-

So here’s the thing she failed to take into account. Hinata’s a restless sleeper. She _knew_ this when she initiated Operation Stealth Bedsharing; she’s been hearing him shifting around on the bed while she’s been lying awake on the floor. She should probably have guessed that, even if his face-down position _wasn’t_ as uncomfortable as it looked, he probably wasn’t going to stick with it for the entire night.

Her ‘sneak out of bed before anyone notices’ plan seemed a lot more feasible before she woke up with Hinata’s arm slung over her side.

He’s tucked himself against her back. She stares desperately at Naegi, who’s also turned to face her in his sleep but has at least had the courtesy to _keep his distance_ , as if he’s going to give her a way out of this somehow.

Naegi continues, unhelpfully, to sleep. Although, come to think of it, it’d probably be worse if he woke up.

Right. She needs to assess the situation.

Hinata is warm against her back. The temperature’s fallen a little in the night, so it’s actually kind of nice. She can feel his breath rustling her hair, and – okay, no, she needs to stop assessing the situation. She just needs to get out of here without anyone noticing.

There’s not a lot of space between her and Naegi, so any major effort to move away from Hinata in that direction is going to end with her face hitting Naegi’s, which would be inappropriate and which he’s definitely going to notice. She gently moves Hinata’s arm off her side, shifts away as far as she can without getting Naegi disastrously into her personal space as well, and then she goes still again, trying to work out her next move.

On one level, this is kind of cool. Like she’s a secret agent or something. Is this the kind of thing secret agents do? Maybe not.

Naegi looks so peaceful in his sleep. It’s comforting, somehow, with all the stressful things they’re going through. There’s a strange part of her that’s tempted to reach out and touch his face.

She gives her head a tiny shake to clear it.

Someone’s going to wake up if she tries to edge down the bed with both of them this close. Probably when she’s in the worst position possible. It might be best to gently encourage Hinata to roll away from her; there’s not enough space between Naegi and the side of the bed.

She tries to turn to face Hinata without disturbing him. Very slowly, very carefully, very unsuccessfully.

Hinata’s eyes flicker open.

She’s suddenly very aware of how close they are to hers.

She sees confusion in his face for a moment, and then recognition, and then more confusion. “Akamatsu?”

There is a chance that Operation Stealth Bedsharing has not been a success. “Ah, um, good morning?”

Naegi makes a sleepy noise. She hears him stirring behind her, and then a yelp, and then—

—okay, going by the sound, she’s ninety percent certain that Naegi just fell off the bed. She twists around in alarm, sitting up. “Naegi-kun, are you all right?”

Naegi scrambles backwards on the floor, a rapid flush spreading over his face. “A-Akamatsu-san, when did you...?”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t want to freak you out—”

“No, it’s okay, I just wasn’t expecting it!” But he still seems to be trying to get as far away from the bed as possible, as if that’s somehow going to make this _less_ awkward.

She looks back at Hinata, who’s making her feel slightly less like she’s done something awful. He’s propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Naegi with concern, but he meets her eyes and smiles a little when she turns to him. There’s something half-embarrassed, half-amused about it.

“I’m really sorry,” Akamatsu says, shifting away into the space Naegi’s left. “The plan was I’d get up first and you’d never notice.”

“You know,” Hinata says, “if you wanted to share, you could probably have just asked.”

“You didn’t offer!”

Hinata frowns. “It seemed like you didn’t want to share with us. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Well, I was trying not to make _you_ uncomfortable!”

Hinata bursts out laughing, suddenly. “Well, it’s good that we managed to keep everything totally comfortable. Naegi, you okay?”

Naegi grabs his hoodie off the desk chair and pulls it on. Puts his jacket on over it. Akamatsu’s struck by the impression that he’d pull on another seven layers if he had the chance. “I’m fine! It was just – I was just surprised.”

It seems a little cruel to smile, but Akamatsu can’t help herself. It’s endearing, somehow, to see him so flustered. “Sorry. Turns out I’m not great on sleeping on floors. Or at being stealthy, I guess.”

“Does this mean you’re going to let me and Naegi offer you the bed?” Hinata asks.

Akamatsu shakes her head. “Nope. That’s still stupid. There’s space for two people on this bed, easy. We’re not gonna waste it.”

There’s a pause. She thinks about Hinata’s warmth against her back. She thinks about Naegi’s peacefully sleeping face, until she went and ruined it. She wonders whether she’s going to say this.

“Actually,” she says, “I think we’ve just established that there’s space for _three_ people.”

She’s watching Naegi as she says it, trying to judge how terrified he is by the suggestion. He looks _alarmed_ , definitely, but she’s not seeing insurmountable horror.

“Uh,” Naegi says. “Are you... sure? I know you said it’d be weird if you were with – I mean, if it was you and one of us.”

Akamatsu shrugs. “It’s just sleeping. And, anyway, I said _one_ of you. It’s fine if it’s both of you, right?”

That’s how it works, right? Two people sharing a bed, that could be weird, that could feel a bit sexual. _Three_ people, that’s fine, that’s just friends sharing a bed. There’s no way she could have any inappropriate thoughts about that situation. No way.

“I’m okay with it if you guys are,” Hinata says. “I guess you’ll want to be on one of the sides, right, Akamatsu? Who should be in the middle? Or do we alternate?”

“I’m in the middle,” Akamatsu says, firmly.

Definitely no way at all.


End file.
